The XANAfication
by Zoey Overbeck
Summary: Well, they say that things on the internet can't be completely erased. Complete! Pt 1. of a series of short stories Criticism accepted. Rated K , because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The XANA-fication

The sun streamed into the Belpois household, casting a warm glow wherever the golden-yellow rays touched. The French windows were closed, ready to be opened at any time whenever the family felt like it, but the shutters, however, were flung open, allowing the sun's rays to enter.

A couple was presently asleep on a bed heavily laden with sheets, even dead to the world with unhearing ears. A pink-haired twenty-sever year old woman lightly yawned as the sun's rays touched her face, and turned over, slightly adjusting the pillows as the day drew on. Her spouse adjusted himself to a slightly more comfortable position, slightly ruffling the sheets.

The alarm clock then emitted a small beep into Aelita's ear, as it stood on the bare nightstand. Aelita groaned, and placed the pillow firmly on her head. After a few moments, she peered out from the cover of her pillow, to check the time on the digital clock. It read 8 o'clock, furiously blaring out the time, as if telling them to get a start on the day already. She yawned and, as her brain "woke up", she realized that they were late for work. The work from the night before had wiped them out, but their boss did not accept anyone being late-not for any reason.

"Wake up!' she desperately yelled to Jeremie.

"Hunh?" Jeremie said in a sleepy voice, under the stupor of just being woken up. He did not realize what was going, on, but after seeing the clock's interface did he panic. "Oh, no!" The Belpois household then awoke in alarm, as Jeremie had yelled loud enough to wake their two children.

With amazing speed, both leaped out of their beds, and dashed straight for the double sink in the master bathroom. They both grabbed their tooth brushes, and, after squirting toothpaste on it, brushed vigorously. Antea and Waldo ran to their parent's bedroom, and told them that it was "take your child to work" day, before running back to their respective rooms and changing to go with their parents to work. Finishing up, they spit the water out of their mouths, and ran to get their garments on- Aelita changing in the bathroom, in order not to intrude on the other's privacy. Aelita would have to ask Jeremie, in the bedroom, if he was fully changed before coming out of the bathroom.

Jeremie shouted to Aelita that it was alright. Aelita then walked out, hurriedly putting makeup on, before dashing away with Jeremie to go downstairs. Aelita made a quick breakfast consisting of baguettes, and French toast, before calling to their kids upstairs. The twins then bounded down the stairs with the energy gifted only to children, and greeted the dogs- three wolf puppies that both of them had chosen. Aelita was afraid of them at first, because she had seen them in her flashbacks and dreams about the past, but eventually shook off the fear, as the pups were playful, and were not giving off a malicious feeling whenever any of the family went near them.

"Hello Catherine!" Antea said, as she rubbed Catherine's stomach. Catherine licked her hand, and rolled over, waiting to be petted.

Catherine was a five month old Arctic wolf, with the fur completely white in coloring. Waldo was playing with Michael and Patrick, who, unlike Catherine, were almost completely black, with some patches of white and grey. Antea stopped petting Catherine, and ran to the kitchen, and retrieved their bread, handing some to Waldo, who then promptly fed some to the dogs.

"Load them up in their den, guys. You know we can't take them to work with us." Jeremie called to them, all the while giving the children slices of French toast in plastic bags.

"C'mon Patrick!" Waldo called over, walking to a room nearby that was designated for the pups to play in, as it had enough toys to keep them pre-occupied while the family was gone. Patrick obediently got up, and ran over to him, skidding on the tiled floor. Michael was more careful, as he had jumped into Antea's arms with Catherine.

Antea walked over, slightly staggering from the weight of the two puppies. Aelita came over and carried Catherine, who snuggled her when he was transferred into her arms. They both carried the pups, both of them who were whining slightly in anticipation of their absence, and brought them to the den. Catherine pounced on Patrick, and Michael joined in, thus creating a puppy pile.

The ride to work was relatively short, as both parents had newer GPS's installed in their cars. With those fantastic machines installed, they could easily navigate their cars to their workplace, all the while avoiding the heavy traffic. Amazingly, they arrived on time, and, to avoid the direct attention of the boss, they crept along, silently walking to their stations. They turned on the stations computers, and logged in.

There were footsteps behind them, and they turned around to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Belpois, so nice to see-" their manager, Alexis, began, but stopped abruptly when she saw their children. "Oh, what do we have here?" she questioned, indicating both Antea and Waldo.

"Alexis, meet our son and daughter" Aelita said, gesturing towards them. Both of them smiled nervously, looking almost directly down at their shoes, and waved hello to her with shaking hands.

"Don't worry guys," Alexis said, noticing their shyness, "I'm a good friend of mommy and daddy."

At these words, they both lifted their heads, and grinned in a friendly manner, losing their shyness as a result.

"I remember! Mommy says you are one of the kindest people here!" Antea chirped happily.

"Daddy says you are the nicest manager they ever met" Waldo chimed in.

"Really? Do you mean it?" she asked their parents, with surprise.

"Uh, well, um…" Jeremie looked to Aelita for support, and she nodded her head, encouraging him on. "Well, I might have mentioned it… a few times…"

"All month… all spring…" their children chimed in, giggling amongst themselves.

Jeremie smiled nervously, hoping that their manager did not notice. Their manager smiled back,, thanking them, and mentioning that they could visit her kid whenever they wished, as she was off from school that day. The Belpois then thanked her, and went back to their stations, and continued working as computer technicians and multi-purpose programmers. It was an enjoyable work, and both of them loved their job, even though they might come home some days, still talking in computer code with complicated words.

In fact, both kids could remember one time when they were arguing over the aerodynamics of France's planes.

~Flashback~

"No, they are perfectly fine, and they are hydraulic enough as it is!" Jeremie argued, trying to get Aelita to see that Air France's fleet was good enough in standards.

"I disagree! The hydraulics is off by a monumental factor. I wonder how the technicians failed to notice that." Aelita countered. "The wings are off by 6.247238 degrees, and the calibration is terrible."

Jeremie was silent for a while. He mulled it over, thinking over her words. Finally he spoke up, and said one word.

"Touché"

Aelita good-mannerly hugged him, as it was their way to end an argument. They gave each other the "baiser amoureux", and they went out for a day near the coast, as it was close by, and they were on their day off.

~End Flashback~

"I'm going for some coffee." Aelita said, a few seconds after their manager left. "Does anyone want anything?" she asked Jeremie and the kids.

"Can I have some Snapple… or maybe Gatorade… or maybe some apple juice?" both children asked.

"Sure, I'll go get it." Aelita said, smiling. "Anything for you?" she asked Jeremie questioningly.

"Um, water would be fine. I'll have to get back on the programming codes on the F-114 jet."  
"Alright," she said, with a nod. "One Snapple, a Gatorade, a can of apple juice, and a bottle of water, coming up." And with that, she walked briskly off to the cafeteria before telling both Waldo and Antea to stay with their father.

Aelita walked down the long corridor. 'Kind of reminds me of the Factory', she mused. Going past the white-painted double doors, she turned left, and went to the juice vendor near the cafeteria walls. She entered the money, and pushed the button for Snapple.

Suddenly, she started shaking uncontrollably, jerking violently occasionally, and she did not know why. Feeling a ripple go across her body, she tried to take her finger off of the button, but with much difficulty. Her vision was getting blurry, and the world was beginning to fade. As sudden as the shaking had begun, it stopped, and slowly, she got the items from the vendors, as to complete the objective she was there for, and stalked away without a word, going through the corridor again.

He felt himself breathe, for the first time in years. Looking around, he saw nobody at the cafeteria at the time, which meant there would be no witnesses. The girl… she had grown since he had last seen her. It was difficult to penetrate her mind and possess her, as she had a strong will, but he eventually got past it, sneaking until he had full possession.

True, she had some immunity from him, being as that she was on Lyoko for a long period of time, but it had been over a decade, and the immunity started to fade away. Aelita would be perfect for his plans. He had longed to get revenge on the Lyoko Warriors for some time, after they had destroyed the majority of him, leaving him weak within the internet.

Over the thirteen years he had been inactive within the internet, he was slowly regaining strength, though it was not enough to re-create monsters and activate towers on Lyoko. He needed to possess someone, within close range of the supercomputer, and was off-guard for a little while.

Waldo…and Antea… XANA saw that Aelita and Jeremie named their kids that. Searching through her memories, he discovered that they were named as a tribute to Aelita's long-gone parents. Looking more into her memories, he discovered that they had named two of their dogs after Jeremie's relatives.

XANA felt her subconscious stirring. Soon she would be awake again, as he did not have the energy to suppress it. Shrinking back into the recesses of her mind, he waited until her guard was down again, keeping himself busy by going through her memories again, starting the day after they had "killed" him.

Aelita shook herself awake, glancing down at the bottles in her hand, and wondered aloud how they had got there. Shaking it off and deeming that she was must have not remembered the events due to lack of sleep, she continued down the hall, not knowing what had happened…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day went relatively quickly. It was a tiring day, as their boss had asked them to do a little overtime. Fortunately, both kids didn't protest the extended time at their parent's work, as the manager had taken them under her wing for a while, and showed them around the building for a while, before letting them retire for some snacks and other forms of entertainment.

All the while, XANA slowly was sapping some of Aelita's strength, in order to rebuild his own. He had enough energy to take control for a few minutes, but XANA did not want to blow all the stored energy right away. XANA wanted to slowly drain her until he had enough power to take control, and finally accomplish what it had been planning for the last few years. XANA had to admit again, that she had really grown in the past thirteen years.

It had taken him almost all day to do absorb enough energy for a few minutes of possession. XANA would need to wait for at least two weeks to finally go back to where it all began…

-Two weeks later-

Tap, tap, tap went the button as a finger gently pushed it.

'Vendredi, dix trente, de L'après-midi (Friday, 10:30 P.M.)' The clock softly chimed out from the speakers on its front.

"The date?" asked Antea, seemingly to the clock in her hands.

'Le cinq juin (the 5th of June)' the clock replied, still counting away the seconds with a barely audible click.

Antea put the clock on the nightstand, and waddled toward the room she stayed in. It was a small room, but she liked it that way, as she would not need extra space until she grew up. It had to take a lot of persuasion from both of them in order to get one to herself, as Waldo, like all big brothers, liked to annoy her a little before going under the blankets to kip for the might. Yawning, she turned over her thoughts, closed her eyes, and within a few moments, was asleep.

-MEANWHILE (dun dun dun!)-

He awoke slowly, letting the thoughts wash over him like ocean waves. There was something peculiar about them. Sometimes they were rough, like water during a storm, sometimes comforting like clouds, or painful, like needles. This was something that humans took for granted- to have thoughts, and to feel feelings, while other life forms could not. It was amazing- how much humans take for granted, until they become humbled, or they were in mortal peril.

Choosing the latter, he decided that he would take advantage of the ignorance they paid to these attributes with the passing of this night. Yes, it was time. Now, he would go out, and finish what he had started. Now he, XANA, would be known once again, and he would be able to finish off the Lyoko Warriors before moving on to the rest of the civilian population. Fortunately, the team had gone far and wide during his absence. This was going to be easy…

Feeling her mind wander, Aelita sipped her coffee, trying to get it to "wake up". Warmth rushed through her body, and her eyes were involuntarily closing. Before she could stand up from where she was sitting, darkness came upon her, and she used the research papers [she was looking at previously] as a pillow. Not too long after that did her eyes open again, the unmistakable Eye of XANA flashing in both of them.

Flickering slightly, the possessed Aelita made a clone of herself, which promptly went upstairs to ease any suspicion. With a dismissive wave of her hand, the lights shut off, and Aelita phased through the walls to the outside. Running swiftly and not making a sound, XANA-Aelita reached the destination- The factory.

The factory itself remained barren, desolate, but in more need of repairs than in its former state several years ago. It was unknown why the government had allowed it to remain standing, but all that XANA was worried about was if the supercomputer was still working, and that the factory would not collapse due to its structural instability after more than a decade.

Jumping from the platform near the entrance to the factory, Aelita landed with a small thump, scattering the thick layer of dust that accumulated over time, abilities enhanced by XANA so that the vessel he was currently in would not be damaged. Flickering once again, Aelita's body passed through the floor and solidified in the Supercomputer room.

The supercomputer itself was silent, hidden under the dusty tri-cover of the metal protecting it from view. Once Aelita entered the room, an alarm rang out, and the tri-cover parted, with the supercomputer rising eerily from the ground, the dust billowing around it.

Slowly walking to the lever, Aelita wrenched it upward. The lever was stopped into place, after all the time passed, but with XANA's aid, she was able to free it.

With an electrical hum, the supercomputer roared back into life. Satisfied, XANA-Aelita dissolved once again into the ground, and re-appeared in the lab room. The screen flickered, and the screen lit up with fierce intensity. Once the light died down a little, Aelita walked over, and started typing rapidly some commands.

XANA Was surprised that the supercomputer was still functioning. Not as excellent as it was over a decade ago, but still operational. Aelita finished the commands and phased downward. Entering a spherical chamber that was dimly lit with age, the metal doors closed with a loud clang. An invisible wind coming from nowhere swept upward, ruffling the clothing as a ring of light encircled Aelita, moving downward as the wind continued to blow. Then, a brilliant flash of light lit up the chamber, and a force pulled her forward into the digital unknown.

With a thump, Aelita fell to the ground in a crouching position. Looking around, she grinned evilly, and said in a XANAfied voice, "Hello Lyoko. Your master is home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The possessed Aelita slowly got up, and became aware that she was in the ice sector, where the last battle had began. Slowly relearning Aelita's powers and capabilities, XANA noted that although Aelita was mostly defensive, although her attack stats weren't too bad either. His additions would ensure that the Lyoko warriors would have a harder time trying to defeat her, more difficult than when William fought against them countless times. Her combinations weren't bad, rather they were actually good. XANA was surprised when she was able to fuse her creativity ability with her energy field attack, forming a shield that could take over a thousand points of damage before being shattered by his 'dragon' at the time, William.

Lastly, XANA looked over the avatar Aelita bore when she came to this digital world. The costume had refitted and reformed in order to accommodate to her growth, but he looked it over. 'Too much pink', he put it. He would worry about that later, right now; he needed to once again draw his powers from the supercomputer he was imprisoned for over twenty years. Walking over to the edge of the sector, he stared at the digital sea below. With Waldo gone, the warriors probably could not make another multi-agent program, with the supercomputer in the state it was in. Besides, he had changed his code, forming it into programming that was unknown, even to this date. They couldn't find him as easily as they had done before, all these years ago.

Spreading her arms out, Aelita fell over into the digital sea, diving headfirst as if this was a regular pool. A while column spiraled out of nowhere, with smaller streaks of light surrounding it. XANA quickly zipped along the digital sea to the site that held one of his Lyoko replicas. Using the little strength he had left, he built himself another compound, housing a negative version of Lyoko. Basing himself there, he connected himself with the supercomputer in the Factory lab, and began the transfer of some power to his base.

Next would be finding Aelita. Her digital information was somewhere in the internet, hiding somewhere. XANA was perplexed. When a warrior is eternally devirtualized, accidental or not, they would not have their conscious with them. As a result, they would not be able to travel to wherever they so choose. Aelita, however, managed to keep her conscious, and as a result, was hiding in a secure site which XANA couldn't unlock right now.

XANA mentally hit himself in the head. He should have never underestimated her in the first place. XANA stilled for a while, contemplating on how to get his new 'dragon' out of where she was hiding. With a thought in mind, he looked over the programming code in the URL of the site. Finding Aelita's digital signature, he easily changed it and erased unwanted data from her code.

XANA noticed she was now roaming the internet to his location, before her signature appeared next to the gateway of his new domain. He allowed her in, before turning back to his programming, entering masses of information to the supercomputer's memory banks. Aelita, now converted into a physical form, stood by, waiting for a command by XANA. Her code had been changed enough by XANA, as he had entered some of his own code, in order to control her without actively possessing her.

Unknown to him, XANA accidentally typed in a command he didn't notice. Somewhere not far from where he was currently located, a man fell from a lit chamber onto the cold floor below. His lab coat was tattered, and his glasses were broken. But he was alive, and he was sure to get revenge on the rebellious program.

THE END!

--

I do not own Code Lyoko. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop only! Once exclusively on the forums, this has been presented to you, completed!

Over and out – Commando Wolf


End file.
